Sexy Moments Part 1: Joss's Fantasy
by iheartShules
Summary: John stands Joss up on their date night, and needs her help with a person of interest which leads to him fulfilling one of her fantasies! 4th installment to Moments series. John's will be next (HEE HEE HEE) WARNING major fluff, and smut alert :)


_**Author's note: **_

_**Hi :) This story came about because of my need for some sort of Carter/Reese action. They make me SQUEE, and I am a bit obsessive with them ;D but the world can never have to much Creese smut am I right? **_

_** So I had to make another installment of the Moments series, and actually I had a spurt of inspiration thanks to two reviewers here stlouiegal, and odalys-ortiz for a following installment to the Moments series after I finish Joss, and John's fantasies. So I'll run it by you guys in the author's note at the end of this story since this story sort of sets it up for this little plot bunny that has been stuck in my mind for a while now thanks to them lol. So with no further ado here is Joss's fantasy, and the smut is short which makes me sort of sad :( **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"May I offer you a drink?" Joss sat down, and smiled as she looked up at the well dressed waiter. The restaurant was packed full, and Joss felt slightly out of place here.

"A bottle of your finest wine with two glasses." the man nodded turning around hurrying away. Finally date night had arrived they kept having to push it back for either her job, or one of the several persons they tried to save. But John promised tonight nothing would get in the way of them going out, and having a nice normal night together. She sighed as she leaned back in her chair thinking about her relationship with the stoic man. He had been a wonderful attentive nurse when she was ill few weeks. John had stayed at her place every night for nearly a week and a half making sure she was alright. He would stay either on the couch whenever her son was around, or in her bed when Taylor stayed over at his friends. Now he was back at his loft which was fine, but her place seemed so empty without him in it. Joss loved the man to no end, and not seeing him all the time was wearing on her. She missed him, and longed to see him even if it was at bedtime where she got to snuggle into his strong warm body. But were they even ready to live together? She wanted it, but was John ready? She didn't want to push him too far too fast.

The waiter appeared with two wine glasses, and the bottle of wine setting it on the table after he had poured some into her glass. "Could I interest you in an appetizer?"

"No thank you." he nodded, and hurried to the table behind her. Joss eyed her watch seeing that John was twenty minutes late. Now she didn't feel so bad for being five minutes late herself. Joss pulled out her cell phone, and found her son's name clicking it waiting for a moment before he picked it up.

"Hey Taylor."

"Hey mom why are you calling? I thought you were on a date tonight with Mr. Badass?"

"I am sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well he hasn't showed up yet."

"Its not like John to do that. Did you call Mr. Badass to see where he is at?"

"Not yet Taylor. I am going to give him some more time since his job doesn't always run on schedule. I was just calling to talk to someone I feel sort of out of place here."

"Why?"

"Its uppity in fact its not really a restaurant I would see John picking for date night." she eyed the décor.

"I bet you are the most beautiful woman there."

"Thanks Taylor so what do you want? Money, a new TV, or what?" she chuckled teasing him.

"Ha, ha funny mom you know it's the truth. Um I gotta go okay the five minute break from our study lesson is over, and they are giving me the stink eye."

"Okay talk to you later tonight."

"Have fun mom." she hung up with her son, and glanced at the empty chair shaking her head. This taught her to never allow John to choose the restaurant if he was going to stand her up she wished it wasn't such a formal place. Joss looked around, and blinked for a minute in startled recognition. John was here, and he was sitting with some pretty blonde woman that looked like a model.

"He's dead!" she growled downing her wine as her eyes never left his profile. She knew without a doubt John wasn't cheating on her though she didn't know what was going on, but she was about to go find out.

"I assure you detective this isn't how it appears." she blinked her eyes rapidly when she looked to the once empty seat that was now occupied by Harold Finch.

"No no no no no Finch tonight was date night, and now you have my man with some other woman!"

"I'm sorry detective, but she was our newest person, and she dates only men with blue eyes."

"You have blue eyes!" she pointed at him.

"Yes, but Mr. Reese is better in the field than I am."

"Yeah whatever." She forced herself not to stand up when the woman leaned forward giving John a good look down her damned skimpy top. Joss glared hotly at Finch who shifted under her intense gaze as if he was worried of what harm she'd do to his person. Her eyes strayed back towards John, and they seemed to be having a merry time by the way the woman was laughing nasally. "God she's annoying, and what possibly could John be saying that's so damned funny Finch? Its not like he's a fountain of jokes most of the time you have to beat him over the head just to get him to talk!"

"Ma'am."

"What?" she scowled as she pulled her gaze away from John, and his buxom blonde to the waiter.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah may as well since my date is with another woman. I'll have the chicken stir fry, and a salad with ranch dressing." she said quietly as she shot looks at the John again.

She half listened to Finch as he gave his order to the waiter her eyes still on the pair in the corner booth. The buxom blonde was touching John's hand as she continued shoveling food into her mouth.

"I assure you detective Mr. Reese only has eyes for you."

"I know that, and you know that, but that woman who is practically trying to get her boobs to fall out of her dress over there might not." Finch's mouth tugged into a reluctant smile. She didn't care if he knew she was jealous, or not she didn't like it that her boyfriend was on a date with some pretty girl case or not! She felt her insides quiver at thinking of John as her boyfriend. God what was she sixteen years old wishing to write his name with hearts on her notebook?

"Her name is Raylene Macklebee, and she's our newest person of interest."

"Oh she's of interest alright she's got big boobs, platinum blonde hair, and the most annoying nasally laugh I have ever heard being screeched into the air! By the time I get John back he'll be deaf." Finch chuckled a little, and she glared at him his laughter ceased immediately. "This isn't funny Finch!"

"You're right detective I'm sorry. But you can reschedule with Mr. Reese we needed your help to speed things along."

"Speed what things along?"

"Well we think she's the perpetrator."

"Oh well now that changes everything." she grinned. "What you need me to do? You want me to arrest her right?" she didn't bring her cuffs.

"Detective Fusco is waiting to arrest her we need you to go hit on Mr. Reese, but pretend you don't know him."

"Excuse me?"

"Flirt with John detective."

"I know what hit on means Finch, but why?"

"Because she's quite possessive of her dates, and numerous men have disappeared after showing interest in another woman."

"A serial killer. John's on a date with a serial killer?!"

"Possibly." she shot a quick look over to John. "Mr. Reese is asking for you to please hurry over there."

"Why?"

"He says she's a bit loud." loud was an understatement of the year! She could hear the woman's laughter over here.

"Maybe I should leave him there, and let him have to listen to her for a little while longer for choosing to do this tonight of all nights!"

"Its not Mr. Reese's fault detective."

"Yeah yeah I know." she sighed. Dating John was hard, but worth it. She stood up, and fluffed her hair deciding to really play the part. She sauntered up to their table where the girl was wailing loudly as if she told the funniest joke in the world. John looked around helplessly as everyone stared at their table. She slid into the booth next to him.

"Hi there gorgeous." she grinned as she placed her one arm around his shoulders, and her placed her other hand on his extended arm at his bicep. "Ooh someone works out." she grinned squeezing lightly as she scooted closer to him. She ignored the incredulous look from the blonde keeping her eyes on John. His brows rose high clearly surprised at how handsy she was being. Well they wanted her to flirt, and she was going to be all over John like a cat in heat.

"Excuse me!" Joss tore her gaze off John's pretty blue eyes to the blonde woman. If you asked her she didn't see her as a killer, but you couldn't judge a psycho by its cover.

"Oh yes please leave us be honey." she turned to look back at John "So what's your name gorgeous?" she grinned as she rubbed his arm.

"John tell her to leave!"

"Um-"

"He can't because he doesn't want me to leave now do you gorgeous?" he smiled at her, and they both knew it was the truth.

"My name's John."

"I'm Jocelyn, but you can call me the love of your life." she batted her eyes at him as she leaned towards him. "I love you John." she whispered into his ear darting her tongue into his ear loving the soft sigh that escaped him.

"Look I don't know where you came from, but John and I were on a date." she shifted her face away from John's ear leaning her cheek against his sizing up the woman. Well if she was going to pretend to be the type of woman that stole a man in front of another she was going to go all out.

"He looked bored to me honey."

"Bored?"

"Yes I came over here to save him from you." which again was the truth.

"Save him from me? He was having fun."

"Oh you mean with your nasally laugh that could be heard from space." she scoffed. John snickered, but rubbed a hand across his mouth to hide it. "Besides John here would have a lot more fun with me if you catch my drift." she kissed John's cheek for good measure. "John when you want to spend time with a real woman come find me I'll be at the bar."

"He is with a real woman!"

"Real woman give me a break a real woman doesn't have more plastic than Barbie does." John's eyes widened as Joss slid from the booth.

"John did you hear what she said to me?!" Joss sauntered away smiling knowing John was thinking about her. She made her way back to her table where Finch sat ramrod straight, and stared at her oddly.

"What Finch?"

"You, you did good detective you are quite good at going undercover."

"Thanks, you wanted me to flirt with John so I did. I'll be at the bar since that's where I told John to come find me." he nodded his head. Joss walked towards the bar smiling knowing how John could make it up to her for their bust of a date night.

* * *

John stared at a seething Raylene Macklebee, but his thoughts were on Joss whom had been quite effective at her flirtation. He shifted a bit in his seat as thoughts of the woman he loved in that tight black dress which had been all for him made his pants feel a bit tight. John had no doubt that Joss was unhappy with him on a date with another woman on their date night. Maybe he'd take her to another restaurant once they got this woman to attack him to make it up to her.

"The nerve of that woman!" she huffed sipping her champagne.

"Yeah the nerve." he turned to look back where Joss had walked too.

"John what are you doing?" he looked back at Raylene.

"I need to use the restroom." he said before pushing out the booth. He saw the narrowing of the woman's blue eyes, and he hoped she was suspicious enough to come look for him. He made his way over to the bar, and saw Joss sitting sipping her drink waiting for him. He made his way over to her. "You were amazing Joss." he whispered as he placed a hand near her right hand, and leaned in to her ear. She smelled amazing, and intoxicating.

"You owe me big time John." she whispered.

"Big time?"

"Yes not only did you cancel our date without my knowledge, but now I don't even get a nice meal with Finch out of it."

"I'll give you anything you want." he whispered in her ear loving the shiver she gave as he pressed himself further into her. He looked down her body taking great delight he could see the swells of her breasts.

"Anything huh. I bet that blondie hopes you say the same exact thing to her." John chuckled as she pushed away from him so she could look him in the eyes.

"Detective are you jealous?" he chuckled.

"Of her please." Joss scoffed. John leaned into her again placing his one hand at her hip possessively.

"You're the only woman I want Jocelyn every other woman pales in comparison to you." John didn't turn around to see if Raylene was out around to watch them or listen in on this. He just didn't want Joss to be jealous of a woman when she had no reason to be.

"What, you don't find women with big boobs, and a size zero waist pretty?"

"Some can be if they have the personality to go with it."

"What you don't like women that are dumber than rocks?"

"Do you like men that are dumber than rocks?" he cocked a brow. He turned and saw Raylene finally making her way over to watch him.

"Good point."

"Its showtime Joss she's watching." she looked at him.

"Fine by me." she grinned grabbing his tie pulling him down for a kiss. John cupped her jaws kissing her for a couple minutes, but pushed back out of it before he forgot where he was.

"To be continued." he gave her a quick chaste kiss, and she sighed as her hands slid from around his neck.

"Better be." she called out as he turned around to make his way back to his booth.

He could see Raylene rushing to get back into the booth before him.

"Mr. Reese she was watching you with the detective."

"I know Finch if she's going to strike it should be soon." he pasted a fake smile on his lips trying to not allow the feel of Joss's mouth on his affect him. He licked his lips as he slid into the booth across from Raylene. She appeared angry as she stared at him her arms crossed over her chest. "Where were we before we got rudely interrupted?"

"I'm not feeling all that well anymore John. Can you take me home?"

"Sure." he stood up, and helped her stand. He could tell by the rigidness to her back she was angry, and he hoped it was enough to attack him. John nodded at Finch as they left, and looked at Joss who seemed as unhappy as Raylene was. He nodded at her as they exited.

"Why are all men pigs?" Raylene whispered.

"Excuse me?" he said as they walked down the alleyway towards his car. He had to get her to confess so that Finch could record it, and Lionel could arrest her.

"Why are men all pigs John?"

"I'm not sure what you are talking about?"

"I try and try to be everything they want, and they don't want me they always find another woman that's prettier or smarter than I am. You're no different."

"Look Raylene that whole thing with that other woman maybe she was a little drunk."

"I saw you!"

"Saw me what?"

"You kissed her."

"You were watching that?"

"Yes John. You are just like them."

"Who?"

"All my other dates."

"I thought you said you didn't go on many date from the website." he knew it had been a lie, but she didn't need to know that.

"I lied to you John I didn't want you to think I'm some sort of serial dater, and every single man I went out with wanted another woman."

"Look I'm attracted to her she intrigues me. You'll find the guy for you."

"Yeah but you couldn't wait could you?! You're just like them all, and they all had to pay for hurting me."

"What are you talking about how did they all pay?" come on just admit to having killed those men so he could drop this pretense.

"I had to kill them, and now John I have to kill you too. You are just like them." she pulled out a gun out of her purse, but he easily grabbed her wrist knocking it out of her hand as she struggled.

"NYPD!" John smiled as Joss, and Lionel hurried around the corner with her gun drawn as she tried to run in her heels to keep up with Lionel.

"He's trying to rape me!"

"Save it lady I heard your conversation, and luckily its been recorded you'll be going away for a long long time." Fusco said as he snapped the cuffs onto her wrists.

"Where did you keep your weapon Joss?" John asked as they walked behind Lionel, and Raylene as he took her to the waiting squad car.

"In my purse I never go out without it."

"My kind of lady." John peered around the corner out of the shadows to see if the police were gone yet. "You weren't too jealous were you?"

"Who me? Please John as if I was jealous of her."

"Oh so saying she had more plastic than Barbie wasn't an insult?"

"No it was an insult, but it wasn't because I was jealous of her."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay so I was a little jealous." he lifted one brow. "Fine I was a lot jealous are you happy now?"

"A little." he grinned leaning her against the building. He pulled her jacket tighter around her body. "You look so beautiful tonight Joss."

"Yeah I sort of got dressed up thinking tonight I was going on a hot date."

"Mmmmm I owe you dinner."

"Yes you do. How about we salvage the rest of our night before a new person we need to save comes along?"

"Sounds like heaven." he kept her pinned to the building, however, and she looked up into his face. He felt mischievous as her eyes narrowed on him. "Just one thing though Joss."

"What John?"

"I want my dessert first." he grinned devilishly as he stared at her. He leaned down to kiss her, and nuzzle her neck.

"My my someone is the mood tonight." she gasped when he pressed himself up against her allowing her to feel what she did to him.

"Its your fault Joss you look sexy in that tight black dress. Did you wear that on purpose to make me insane with need?" he ran his hands down cupping her ass a little.

"A little." she moaned when he nipped at her earlobe. "Screw dinner take me home." she whimpered kissing him again. John sighed as her tongue licked his lips, and scampered off daring him to give chase which he readily did. Her hands slid under his suit jacket her fingers digging into his shoulder blades. He pushed out of the kiss to pepper soft kisses across her face.

"Well I had been thinking about our little conversation we had a few weeks ago." he whispered nipping at her earlobe again before releasing it to run his tongue down the column of her neck.

"John be more specific I can't think when you are touching me!"

"I want to fulfill one of your many fantasies Jocelyn."

"Oh god." she moaned when he stepped back holding out his hand towards her. Her eyes widened when she realized which fantasy he wanted to fulfill. "No John not here it's a nice restaurant." she whispered.

"So? I didn't think you wanted to have sex in a public restroom of some rundown place."

"I can't! What if someone finds us?!"

"Isn't that the thrill of having sex in a public place Joss?" he grinned. "Its one of your fantasies."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually fulfill it." she said placing her small hand in his.

"Well detective you shouldn't have told me if you didn't want me to try to fulfill it." he tugged her forward.

"John lets just do yours. Yours is sexier, and more private." John grinned as they reentered the restaurant he slowly tugged her towards the restrooms.

"Some other time. Right now I want to be inside you, and I can't wait much longer." he whispered tugging her towards the women's restroom.

"Don't say things like that John it makes it hard to refuse you." she whimpered.

"Then don't." they were enclosed into the women's restroom, and it was blissfully empty, or Joss would have been running out of here so quickly.

"Screw it." she moaned as she took the couple steps forward to kiss him. John walked her backwards to one of the three stalls, and they both barely fit in the small stall as they pressed together so he could shut the door locking it.

"A bit cramped." John chuckled when there wasn't much room to move around.

"Lets just forget this John." he grabbed her purse placing it on the back of the toilet before squatting down, so he could slide his hands up her smooth legs all the way up to her panties. He closed his eyes when he felt the flimsy lace fabric.

"A thong." he moaned as his cock jerked in response. He pulled the frail fabric down her legs while she used his shoulders as support as she lifted one leg, and then the other so he could pull them off over her heels. He held them up as if they were a prize pocketing them in his suit jacket before he whirled her around, so she leaned her back against the door to the stall. John grinned at her when he kissed her again pushing her jacket slightly out of the way so he could palm her breasts through her dress. The moan that escaped her was music to his ears, and she seemed to be finally forgetting where she was. John deepened the kiss as he leaned down a little to yank her dress up her hips. He grabbed one of her thighs lifting to hitch it around his waist, spreading her, and he slid a finger into her wet heat. She gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her mouth kissed him hungrily as her hips surged off the door of the stall. He broke the kiss adding another finger into her. She moaned his name softly as she leaned her head forward onto his shoulder. "You're so wet Joss. I knew you would find this exciting." he chuckled slowly plunging his fingers in, and out of her loving her soft moans. John slid his hand from her wet sex as he hurriedly undid his button, and zipper.

"Please John get inside me." she helped him push his dress pants down his hips just enough so he could spring forward.

"I have to get a condom." he moaned as he paused briefly to pull out a condom to roll it on him. He had made a mistake few weeks ago when they made love after admitting they loved one another he had forgotten all about a condom which he had never in his life done before. Joss assured him it was alright that they both forgot, and she told him to not worry about her getting pregnant that it was hard for her to conceive. It had taken several years of trying to conceive her son Taylor, and that they didn't need to worry.

"In me now." she demanded on a strangled groan as he hitched her leg high around his waist cupping her ass as he pushed inside her. "Oh god John." she moaned his name loudly when he filled her deeply. He braced her against the door of the stall putting both of her hands around his shoulders, and he grabbed her other thigh lifting. She let out a sound, but wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He held her in his arms as he slowly withdrew from her as far as he could since it was a little restrictive with her legs wrapped around him. He plunged back in sending her hips colliding with the door of the stall from the force of his thrust.

"You feel so good Joss." he groaned in her ear as his fingers dug into her hips as he continued the slow driving thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck clawing at his back but with his suit jacket still in the way the normal pinpricks of pain did not appear.

"H-harder John." she gasped as he continued to thrust into her, and drive her insane with need. Her legs clenched tightly around him knowing she forgot completely about where they were at. He wrapped an arm around her back tightly as he slipped a hand under her dress, and between them to tease her clitoris with his thumb to get her there quicker. He felt the hot rise of his own orgasm, and he needed her to get there first.

"I need you to come honey." he whispered in her ear before kissing her again swallowing her loud cry of his name as he worked her clitoris in a steady rhythm that matched his deep strokes inside her. Her head flung back ripping from his mouth shouting his name as she clenched tightly around him as she came apart in his arms her entire body quivered as he held her. Her orgasm seemed to last for a long time as he pushed into her tense body he still felt her spasms which rippled along his cock.

"Joss-" he groaned her name quietly for her ears only, and with one final thrust he went over the edge. It felt like his brain was short circuiting as he thrust into her a little seeking to extend his own amazing orgasm. When the last tremor faded he lifted his head from where he buried it against her chest as he rode out his own orgasm. He smiled at her as they gasped, and panted in breath.

"Wow who knew the possibility of public sex makes you this horny John?" she chuckled softly as she held onto him still.

"Me, you were screaming for the world to know exactly what we were doing in here."

"I did not." she rolled her eyes. He slowly withdrew from her body missing her already, and slowly lowered her legs back to Earth. He paused to throw away the used condom in the wastebasket before he urged his boxers, and pants back up his body. She fixed her dress, and he pulled her panties out of his pocket with a stupid grin on his face. "Give me those." she huffed, but he held them out of her reach. "Real mature John." he didn't know what it was about this woman that made him feel ten years younger but she did.

"I think I'll keep these as a keepsake for the time I got to fuck you in a public restroom." she snorted with laughter.

"God my legs are like wax, and wobbly." she whispered as he handed her purse. He pocketed her panties once more into his pocket, and they pulled open the stall door as they both tried to exit the small space. She walked to the counter that had about five sinks, and one giant mirror that stretched across the length of the wall while he washed his hands. "Oh god if I walk out of here right now everyone will know we just had sex."

"Yeah you do have a glow of a woman that just had an orgasm." he chuckled when she swatted him on the arm as he dried his hands with the brown paper towel.

"I meant I have stubble burn on my face, and my hair is mussed up!" he eyed his own in the mirror agreeing about the rumpled look. She had really messed his up too it stuck up in the back, and he had her lipstick on his mouth. He grabbed another paper towel wiping at his mouth trying to get rid of the deep red when it looked a little better he grabbed her hand.

"Lets go." he pulled her towards the door, and when they pulled it open nearly three women fell into the bathroom.

"Oh my god!" Joss cupped a hand over her mouth in embarrassment. John hurried her out as the women waved their hands at them. "Could the floor open, and swallow me I can't believe someone heard us. I'm so embarrassed." she whispered.

"Looks like the manager knows." John whispered as he saw the elderly man standing near the door. "I guess we'll be banned for life."

"As if I could ever show my face here again anyways." she huffed. Joss hid her face into his side as he pulled her alongside him towards the exit. He nodded his head at the manager as they exited into the cool night. "Did we make it out John?"

"Yes you can stop hiding your face now Joss, and we are not to come back here ever again."

"No problems there." she chuckled hopping in front of him to wrap her arms around his neck. "Thank you John for fulfilling my fantasy even if it got us banned for life from that stuffy upscale restaurant." she smiled when he kissed her briefly.

"How about we go get some real dinner, and maybe we can have dessert again?" he suggested.

"In my bed?"

"Yes."

"Deal."

* * *

Author's note: OMG I had so much fun writing snarky Joss Carter :) She's so fun to write, and I love getting to write some fluff. But anyways the little plot bunny that was placed in my head thanks to stlouiegal, and odalys-ortiz they thought in Cherished Moments Joss was pregnant, and now I sort of want to write a pregnancy story so what I was wondering is if that's something you guys wouldn't mind reading? I still have to work on John's fantasy which will be the next installment, but if a pregnancy story sounds like fun let me know :) I have a small idea for it already but if its not something you guys want to read I'll forget about it lol. I still have my alphabet smutty stories to post soon :)

Anyways thanks for reading/reviewing as always they are appreciated, and it does help keep me writing sometimes I need the kick in the butt to keep going hahahahahahahaha :) So thanks!


End file.
